<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can you take me to St. Mungos? I broke my leg when I fell for you! by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572025">Can you take me to St. Mungos? I broke my leg when I fell for you!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Pick-Up Lines, Banter, Boys In Love, Cheesy, Established Relationship, M/M, So Married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are waiting for their lunch to arrive. Harry passes the time by telling Draco as many pick-up lines as he can remember.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can you take me to St. Mungos? I broke my leg when I fell for you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlinda/gifts">Tlinda</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Foe the lovely Tlinda who wanted <em>Cheesy. </em> Cheap and of low quality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You must be a racing broom, Draco,” Harry attempts. “’Cause you just swept me off my feet.”</p>
<p>“<em>Awful</em>,” Draco replies. “Try again, Potter.”</p>
<p>“Okay… You must be a Sticking Charm, ‘cause once we’re close I’ll never let go.”</p>
<p>“<em>Merlin</em>! Even worse!” Draco despairs. “Tell me another.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a quill?” Harry tries. “’Cause you make me want to write out our future.”</p>
<p>“And that just sounds <em>desperate</em>. Try once more!”</p>
<p>Harry thinks for a second. “There’s only one thing I want to change about you. Your last name.”</p>
<p>Draco can’t help it. He grins. </p>
<p>“You already have, Mr. Potter-Malfoy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>